Willing to Change
by TheDivergentMortalInstrument
Summary: This is a temporary title and the beginning of a test chapter. Please let me know what you all think. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we are again. I am (yet again) attempting to write a story. I just want to put out feelers for the type of story it is. Let me know which direction YOU think I should go. Jack ass Jace, Sweet Jace, Moody Jace, etc, etc. I am so thankful for all of you and I appreciate you following me and supporting me. I love you all and thank you so much.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story line (wherever it may go) everything else belongs to the wonderful Cassie Clare!**_

* * *

 _JPOV (Jace)_

I can hear yelling coming from upstairs so I hide in the secret compartment in my closet like Mommy told me to do. I can hear her screaming and my daddy yelling. I hug my teddy bear closer and squeeze my eyes shut. I just sit there and think about what Mommy and Daddy said to me yesterday. "Jace baby," says Mommy ", I want you to know that we love you. So much honey. I need you to listen to me. If you hear either Daddy or I start yelling I want you to hide in your secret place, okay?" I nod and then look at daddy. "Son you need to understand how important this is, okay? I love you so much and if you hear us, what do you do?"

"I run into my secret place and stay there." They look at each other and nod.

Almost an hour later I hear two bangs and then nothing. I hear the front door open and close.

I sit there for another half hour before making my way out of my hiding place. I sneak downstairs and see something red coming from the living room. I get closer and see the dark red liquid slowly rolling in from the room and seeping into the rug. I look to where it's coming from and see mommy and daddy laying on the floor, sleeping.

I go over to mommy and see her eyes are open but she's looking past me. I look behind me and see nothing. I look back at her and then look at daddy. His eyes are closed but they're holding hands.

I start screaming. Just screaming and screaming and screaming. I don't understand why they won't move. Why won't they move?! I start crying when I hear sirens coming down the street. I don't know what to do so I just sit in between them and hold their hands. I can hear the sirens in front of the house, loud and scary. I see them look through the windows and then come into the house. They try to take me away from mommy and daddy but I just scream louder when they try. WHo are these people? They have a doctor come look at me. I just keep crying and screaming and wanting them to wake up mommy and daddy.

They finally get me away from my parents and take me outside and have me sit in the police car. There's a nice lady there who gives me my teddy bear and just holds me while I cry. I can see them bring two bed like things into the house. They come out a few minutes later with my mommy and daddy on them. I see them lift them into an ambulance and start to leave. I start to scream again because I want my mommy and daddy. Where are they taking them? The nice lady tells me that we're going to follow them to the hospital so I get into the police car and she starts driving.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOO?! Please leave me some criticism down below! I want everything, good or bad! Thank you all so much for sticking with me. :)**

 **-TheDivergentMortalInstrument-**


	2. Surprise!

Hello! It has been a really long time since I've updated and I really apologize for that. I was going through a lot of personal stuff and the time and I should have warned you but I failed to do that. So I really apologize for that. Let's get down to business. I am looking for a beta for, while I am a Professional and Creative Writing major, I don't always see everything or know what my own story sounds like. I am really hoping I can find someone soon. I am pre-writing chapters now and hope to be updating on a semi-regular schedule soon. So if anyone has any interest or know anyone who is interested, please let me know or have them contact me here!

All of my love,

TheDivergentMortalInstrument


End file.
